A gardening tool, such as a hedge trimmer, has at least one blade member that is provided for use in connection with a cutting operation. It is not uncommon for the blade member to become blocked by something hard when a user operates the gardening tool. If the gardening tool uses high power to drive the blade member and the user cannot stop the gardening tool timely, the motor and the transmission device of the gardening tool may experience an overload condition which may cause a decrease in the working life of the gardening tool.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.